rise_of_new_empiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of Japan
History The Empire of Japan was Formed in the Early 1800s AD. It was formed after the God Emperor united all the War Lords and Clans of Japan as one nation. During 1820 to 1840 many small Civil wars broke out for the Name Shogun, which was in charge of all of Japans military. At 1862 Japan started mass Industrialization and westernizing it self, Due too this a MASSIVE Civil war broke out which ended on 1872, soon after Taiwan was added to the Empire. On the Begining months of 1873, the Weak Empire of Qing declared war on the Empire of Japan. After 7 Months of fightting the Empire of Japan Defeated the Qing Empire taking much from them. The Inner Workings of the Empire The Empire is Ruled by the God Emperor, who rules all. His personal army is name the Imperial Honor Guard. The most elite forces in Japan and only loyal to the Emperor Himself. The only people who can meet the Emperor is the Prime Minster, his Advisers and the Shogun. The Prime Minster is In charges of the People and Over see the Industrial and the Economic Growth of the Empire. He is Voted in by the People of Japan. The Shogun is in charge of all the Military of the Empire, only the Emperor himself can over step his command of the military. He is picked by the Emperor to be in charge of the Military. Advisers are High Ranking Military and Politic Members, there are 10 all together five from the Military and five from the Council higher ups. The Council is 50 members 10 from each province in Japan, they are voted in by the People and must be Approved by the Prime Minster and Emperor, their only there to make the people think they have a Choice. The State of the Empire Since the all Mighty Emperor order complete Westernization of the Empire, many Clans declared war on the Emperor. With the new technology and better training the Emperor armies are defeating the Clans but not as fast as the Emperor wants.In other things, the Empire has one of the Largest Growing Economies and Industrializes in the world. With many jobs and selling Luxury goods to nations around the World. The Empires Population is 78.6 Million People. Military The Imperial Military has over 22 Million Elite Troops. Branchs of Army, Navy, Marines and Imperial Guards. Army: Each Army have 50 thousand men, 50 Gatling guns, 5 thousand horsemen and 100 Cannons/motors. Navy: Each Fleet has 10 Ironclads 30 Turret ships and 5 Frigates. A Amanda has 40 to 50 Ironclads 50 to 100 Turret ships and 60 to 200 Frigates. Marines:Each Divion has 5 to 100 Thousand men, with 10 to 50 Gatling guns and 10 to 100 Cannons/motors Imperial Guards:N/A Details Army: Army being back bone of the Empire, being on the Front lines to last stand, each Soldier has a Gas Mask, a Sage Rifle, 2 Grenades, medkit and a Katana. Trained for 5 Months each they are truly a force to fight. Rather die then Surrendering or Routing. Navy: Ships made with the best Armor around, they Sailor has 2 to 3 months of training before be shipped out.Rather die then Surrendering or Routing. Marines:Being most Eilite force in the Empire, Marines are usely 1st ones to be in the a battle. With 8 months of training and given water proof items they are truly the Empires Best.Rather die then Surrendering or Routing. Imperial Guards:Home land Defence.